


Disappointment

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Humor, attempted tent sharing, tent sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: M'Baku has no regrets.





	Disappointment

M’Baku growled, as T’Challa stole the blankets.  _Again_. Really, this was just ridiculous, at this point. Even his  _daughters_  were able to share better than him! They were camping on the side of a mountain, for Hanuman’s sake, the least T’Challa could do was  _share the blankets_.

“T’Challa…  _stop hogging all of the blankets._ ” He growled, and T’Challa shifted, and let M’Baku under the covers. “I hope you know you’re a disappointment. You would set terrible examples for my daughters. Why am I dating you?”

“Mmmm… Just go to sleep, M’Baku.” T’Challa muttered, clearly not awake. M’Baku narrowed his eyes.

The loud swearing he got, from putting his cold feet on T’Challa’s legs, was worth being kicked out of bed.

Even if Okoye  _did_  laugh at him.

 

 


End file.
